


His lover or his lover

by RoseEssence



Series: Loki love [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Love, Love Triangle, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseEssence/pseuds/RoseEssence
Summary: Sigyn loves Thor but Loki too... Thor loves Sigyn but so does Loki... whom will she choose now?





	1. Chapter 1

When Njord came to know that Sigyn was never crowned by anyone, he ordered to everyone organise a coronation ceremony.

Sigyn was scratching her nails on the bed sheet still laying on the bed. Her maiden told her to wake up for the coronation but she was not listening at all.

When they dressed her in white gown with golden embroidery and big white cape attached to the gown and brought her to the throne halls, everyone witnessed her incredible beauty.

Her eyes were scanning the crowd finding someone but when her eyes rest on Thor, her heart flattered to see him. She could feel his love oozing out of her eyes. But she scanned further. The whole ceremony was like a dream for her, she was finding someone but everytime her scanning rest on Thor's face.

Finally, when she stood and took her oath she was able to see respect in all eyes for her people and Thor's eyes watered to witness Sigyn's happiness. Happiness was yet flawed, someone was missing. Was it Loki?

 

With the crown and royal dress up, she escaped from the feast in the evening. She came to a beach where no one was there. She always find peace watching water move. She wrote Loki's name several times on the sand but waves erase it. She started writing everything in her heart she wanted to say Loki.

'Loki it's been months since I saw you, love. I wonder how did you never missed me. You told me you can't live without having a glimpse of me everyday. Yet here we are, haven't talked or saw each other. You even doesn't care about attending my big day. Love... it ached my heart to accept that you have changed. I cried every night missing you. Your mischieves, your voice, your touch... I miss them all. I am annoyed with you. I hate you to treat me like you did but... just come to me, love. Love me, hate me, scold me... do anything just... just be near me... Please'

Waves washed every sentence simultaneously and she took it as Loki read it all. She laid back on sand which was still warm. She drew wings on both sides and spread her hands as she wanted to fly. She heard footsteps and sat up.

"You know, it's quite dangerous to roam around alone when you are a ruler, my queen" Thor said.

She smiled "look at that sun. Why it's drowning slowly?"

"Your vision is changed my queen. The sun is setting not drowning"

"Cover it up with clouds" she don't want to remember her alfheim's visit with Loki.

Thor did that and there were no sun rays on the beach then. She stood up and offered her hand to Thor. He took it and she took him in the water until the level reach their belly. She threw water on him and they started playing with water. In the overwhelming happiness, Thor couldn't control his emotions and it started raining. She started feeling the rain.

"You said you don't like rain" Thor was surprised.

"I didn't but now I am changed"  
She started floating by laying straight and opened arms and Thor did the same.

They continued to talk and like Sigyn forgot she was not on bed but on the sea surface, she turned to her side. Thor looked at her. Their capes were following on the water, red and white ones. And they kissed but she sank in water. They were still kissing. She felt like she can't breath and came out and she Loki in his clothes but she was naked. They were in the maiden's bathroom of asgard. He held her face and kissed her again. She felt like drowning and she lose her vision.

Thor took her out of the water unconscious and took her to castle. There were no water in her lungs but she was unconscious because of some other reason. She kept on saying one name. Njord was unsure what she was saying but Freya knew the name and she won't admit it ever.

In his chambers Loki pulled a book harshly making the whole shelf to move. A tiara fell on the floor, which he remembered he made for Sigyn. Flowers and leaves were dry. Loki make it vanished making it powder. He hate her so much and didn't want to remember anything about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter have to start the story so I started it with small one... :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sigyn had blurred vision and she saw people coming to stole her things. Thor did her best to hold Sigyn and fight them but it was impossible to fight. Sigyn thought why she can't be able to do anything. Her limbs were weak and she felt hands roaming on her, searching for valuable items. Thor was fighting and he didn't wanted to destroy vanir lands anymore so in order to remain decent he was loosing. When they touched her betrothal string a magic spell shoved them all away. But they still stole her crown, armlets and wrist bands and everything valuable she was wearing. Sigyn thought of the magic that saved her, it was Loki's.

She woke up and left the bed instantly. Her maiden calmed her. "Your majesty, you need rest"

"Is Loki here? Where is he? I want to see him"

Maiden frowned in confusion "who? My queen"

"Loki, prince of asgard, he is here I want to meet him"

"Your majesty, Prince Thor of asgard brought you here while you were unconscious and saved you from thieves. I will tell him you are awake. I am going call healer and tell everybody that you are alright"

Her maiden went but her heart was forcing her to find Loki. She left her room and went out, going towards the guest rooms she found a man going in the tavern. The man looked like Loki. She followed him but entering there was a mistake everyone was looking at her like a piece of meat but she was keen to find Loki.

When every man in the room was coming towards her with lusty eyes she shoved them. She couldn't find Loki but fight broke in. She was fighting with all of them. And a voice stilled everything.  
"Leave her..."

Everyone looked at him "why you want her then get her. She is ours"

Sigyn jumped on him in anger "who told you I am yours?" And started beating him.

That person also started fighting and after one hour the fight ended. All wounded unconscious people were there in the tavern. At last a person spoke to mysterious man "she is all yours take her"

He said "she is my sister, you moron"

The owner of tavern was upset "what about my today's earnings?"

Sigyn turned to him "I'll send it to you. Just tell me have you seen this man"  
She made a three dimensional picture of Loki.

"No... who is he? Who are you?"

"I am your new queen"  
She was about to leave the tavern.

Her brother, Edmund said "you should at least thank me to save you"

Sigyn rolled her eyes. "Go to hell"  
She hated him like all her step siblings. Her mother has many affairs and all her siblings were proof of it.


	3. Chapter 3

"How irresponsible. You went out firstly on your coronation day and now again. First time you loose your crown and second time you were almost gonna loose your body"

"Mother I really don't care whatever you are saying. Just go away"

"I always knew you are incapable of becoming a queen thats why I always tried to keep you away from commanding. You are just irresponsible lovesick hag"

"Should I chop your tongue for saying this to your queen, Freya. Never cross my way again. Get out of here"  
Freya left.

 

Sigyn went to gardens next day, the life isn't same anymore. There were always guards and maidens around her. She found Thor with her sisters in the garden. They were charming him and trying their level best to win his heart. Admiring his physique and muscles. Sigyn felt strange jealousy. Had she started claiming Thor as her own?

She went to them and glared them. Her sisters knew that she didn't like them so they ran away. Sigyn asked Thor "so you are staying here for a while right?"

And they started walking together, their hands were touching "just two days more"

He couldn't handle the brushing of her hand and held it slowly. She shivered at his touch. "Do you want to come with me?"

Thor asked "where?"

"Don't worry I won't harm you princess"  
She smiled. If someone else called him princess Thor would have killed him by now.

He smiled too "it's not that. I am concerned about your safety. Last time you became unconscious. I grew worried about you"

He touched her face and she let him dig his fingers in her hairs. "Yes but we are going alone"

A maiden said "your majesty, you are not allowed to go anywhere without us"

Sigyn looked at them. "Like you could stop me"  
And she vanished with Thor.

Njord watched the whole scene and he was happy that Sigyn found someone who loved her so much.

 

They appeared on a beach. She pointed towards far end of the sea. "They said it's midgard across this sea. Will you come with me?"

Thor's eyes grew bigger "Sigyn it's not one day journey. It will take a full week. How could you trust me?"

"Because I already know what's in your heart for me. I can't trust anyone else"

"But Sigyn going with me and telling no one. It's irresponsible and dangerous"

Sigyn was determined. Loki sent her letter that morning to meet him on midgard. She had to go, she can't wait. "Then I'll go alone"

She conjured a ship and stepped on it. Thor followed her. "Can't leave you alone"

They started moving. But before that "Thor I want to tell you something" Sigyn felt like clearing her heart before meeting Loki and she wanted to assure Thor but more than that she was assuring herself.

"What?"

"You are my friend and never mistake my friendship with love. I kissed you on the coronation day but someone else was in my mind. I didn't mean to kiss you actually"

Thor nodded and turned away from her sight. She knew she had hurt him but it was necessary to clear her mind. She said all that even she had never believed herself.

He felt dishearted and stood there like dumb. He thought their friendship was growing in love but he was so wrong. How could he forgot that she loves his brother? But that was part of her plan. May be she loves someone else. But Thor felt defeated at that very moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbacks are appreciated....
> 
> Not yet but I am trying to make this a good love triangle...


	4. Chapter 4

The voyage was taking more time than they thought. Waves were slowing them down. Sigyn was feeling knots in her heart by watching Thor in this state. Thor was controlling his tears back and his eyes could tell he cried so many times hiding from her.

Every inch of her body was forcing her to reach him and sooth him but she was going to meet her lover. She didn't want to confuse her mind.

The magic was working to run entire ship properly. But soon on the third night, they saw a cyclone was forming in the sea. Thor tried to do everything to get away from being caught in that cyclone but their ship struck in it.

Sigyn became so tensed and didn't know what to do. At last when their ship was about to sink Thor summoned his hammer and took Sigyn and flew from there. They saw the ship sank in water and Thor took her away.

After hours of flying Thor was so tired. He never flew for this long and that's with carrying extra weight. He needed rest but there was no land to be seen. Sigyn told him "I'll make a platform for you to stand just take some rest"

She made a platform with magic and they stood on it. Both of them were famished and restless and it's still one hour journey by flying. They could see blur outline of land. Sea was still unstable.

Thor gathered courage and flew again by the time they were about to reach land he was feeling giddy. It was so much he was demanding from his body and they fell in the sea. Sigyn was trying to pull Thor but their capes entwined with each other. She got sunk with him.

 

When Sigyn woke up, she was on the bed but not her bed. A voice startled her "oh you are awake. How are you feeling now?"

Sigyn didn't recognised the face "who are you?"

"I saved you from drowning and brought you here"  
The person said.

"There was one more man with me where is he?"

"I don't know about any man. I'll get you something to eat"

The man went out to get food when she saw Thor in news. He was stuck in some fight. She took her cape and left the house to find Thor.

She collided with people and kept on asking about fight. It seemed like a spectacle sport and everyone in the town was moving to watch it. She followed the crowd and reached the fighting zone. She gave her neckless to buy it's ticket.

There were high fencing around fighting zone. The fight started Thor was already so tired and hungry. The fight organiser tool him there looking at his muscles. The fight was not going well and at last in frustration, Thor gave him lighting shocks. Everyone was scared of him.

Sigyn thought everything was fine but then someone called NASA about this and soon everybody start calling him allien. News reporters covered everything. Sigyn called Thor and luckily he heard her voice. She told him to come out. When he was about to leave, crowd blocked his way. Sigyn made a hole in the crowd shoving them away with magic and they ran away from there. Now they were both called alliens and so many agencies went to find them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought present time would be appropriate to show when they were on midgard as i know nothing about how to describe old times or how things went in old times... and my story has no connection with real movies series so I could actually do anything... :)


	5. Chapter 5

Thor and Sigyn hardly found food to eat but they were still hiding from everyone. They were sitting on a terrace of a building watching police cars going here and there.

Sigyn looked at him. He was so tired and weak. She caressed his face "just sleep I'll stay awake and look after everything"

Thor leaned his head away from her hand "I am fine. You sleep"

Sigyn didn't missed that Thor's behaviour had changed from the day she told him that she didn't love him. She looked at the hard surface of the terrace and she couldn't imagine sleeping on it. "How about something better?"  
She raised her eyebrows and their faces changed and they were wearing midgardian dresses.  
"No one will recognise us now"

She sold her armlets and got some money. They bought a room to stay. Thor insisted on taking two but Sigyn told him to save money. When Thor slept in the room, Sigyn slipped from there.

She wandered in every street to find Loki but she won't find him. Asking anyone would be dangerous. She used her magic and found that she can't feel Loki around. He is much more beyond her psychic reach. What is he doing to her? Why?

She found her for whole night like a thirsty dying person finding water but he was no where to be seen. She broke into tears and fell on her knees. It's been months and he was playing these stupid games to punish her. He never came to meet her. She saw sun lighting up the sky and even she didn't want to go but she went. She went back to the room. She has nowhere else to go.

 

When she entered the room Thor came to sight. She went straight to bed and sat on it. Her eyes were puffy and hairs were messed up. She could understand how Thor was feeling.

Thor came to her and kneeled before her "what happened? Is everything alright?"

Sigyn looked at him and broke into tears again. She put her head on his shoulder "I am sorry. I am so selfish. I brought you here for my purpose and hurt you so much. Forgive please... please"

Thor hugged her "it's alright... it's alright... nothing happened... I am fine. Just tell me what happened?"

"I came here to meet someone. He called me here but he is a betrayal... he never loved me. I thought he still loves me but his hatred for me is bigger. He never thought about me. He is happy Thor. Then why I can't be happy? Why do I still love him?"

"Calm down Sigyn... just calm down. You could be happy. Just forget him"

Sigyn looked in his eyes and she felt like she could forget everything. "Thor..."

Thor held her face "Yes?"

"Will you make me forget him?"

"I'll help. I promise"

It still ached Sigyn's heart to think that she have to forget Loki. She hugged Thor and heat surged in her body as if her body was accepting Thor. Thor became selfish a little even if she loves his brother, he doesn't love her anymore so he could have her.


	6. Chapter 6

That was a new day for Thor, he was moving in the streets of midgard holding Sigyn's hand. It's strange how all those night talking to each other made him love her so much. She listened to his silliest matter attentively and never ignored him. That day he wanted to make the best day for her.

He also sell his valuables and let Sigyn buy whatever she wanted. Time and time again Sigyn's mind shifted on Loki, thinking about his betrayal and then getting worried about him. What if he couldn't be able to came there because something had happened to him.

She bought so many things for Thor. At one point she wanted to buy something but the only gold thing left with her was her betrothal string. She covered it and left the thing. The string was still much more important than anything.

Every hug between them was increasing the feelings in the depth of her heart. They were laying in the park discussing about the shapes of clouds and comparing them to various things and animals. Sigyn leaned forward on propped arm to see from Thor's point of direction and showed him how a cloud looked like a candle stand.

Thor started admiring her beauty with his eyes. Sigyn was a real example of perfect beauty as she was beautiful from inside as well as outside. Something stirred in Thor gut and he laced his fingers in her hairs. She looked down at him and understood his feelings. She leaned down towards his lips.

Thor spoke "I hope you are not imagining someone else this time"

She laughed and kissed him briefly. "This time it is only you"

 

Loki was becoming mad day by day. Nothing was much helpful. Everytime he only ever thought was about Sigyn. He missed her coronation day and she was fine with it. Thor went there. She was certainly very busy with him. He took several maidens to his bed but none of them seemed to satisfy him. It was like he was experiencing flames litting in his body. He was impatient, unsatisfied and unsated. He wanted Sigyn both for physical and mental needs.

 

Sigyn slept on Thor's arm. They were still in a park and Thor witnessed the sky went pink. Sigyn woke up and witnessed beautiful sky. Thor said "do you think it is the colour of love?"

Sigyn blushed but a memory flashed in her mind. When Loki showed her asgardian sky from the highest tower of the castle. She hugged Thor again. She was shivering, she didn't want to remember anything about Loki. Thor wrapped his arm around her and put his head on her's.

Next, they went to a sea side restaurant where Thor ordered something. When they brought the dish it was cooked lobster. Sigyn asked "why it's looking alive?"  
Thor shooked his head.

Thor was examining his dish to eat it when Sigyn did magic and lobster became alive and started moving. Everyone screamed to see it moving around and in a minute whole restaurant became a mess.

Both Thor and Sigyn were laughing. Thor told her "you know I am really hungry"

Just then people started running towards land, big waves were rising up. Water from the shores was sinking and Sigyn saw wave covered whole sky. She looked around, people were still there. They all die would tsunami touched the land right there.  
"Thor take them away"

"They will know who we are"

"Our duty is to save because only we can"

Thor nodded and flew away taking as many people as he could with him. There were still people on the shore when the wave was nearing the shores. Sigyn extended a big golden cover to stop waves coming towards them. Concentrating on people, Sigyn forgot to check waves and water started falling from above the shield. Fortunately, no man was there when the whole flow of water hit the beach taking every single thing on the land including Sigyn. Thankfully no other wave came.

Everyone eyed Thor suspiciously and started whispering. Thor was worried for Sigyn and he went to find her giving no heed to crowd.

Sigyn was drowning deep in the water. The last thing she thought was why his grandfather not stopping all these sea disasters as he was god of sea and for a brief moment she imagined corals and fishes forming the face of Loki smiling and black out.

 

Thor flew on the sea surface and he dived in the water where he felt Sigyn would be. Before diving he called "Heimdall"

He found Sigyn straight down on the sea bed. He held her and called "Now"

The rainbow light came and took them from the sea. All midgardians witnessed it. They were truly aliens.


	7. Chapter 7

Reaching asgard with Sigyn unconscious in his hands, Thor stunned everyone. This time she was really drown in water as water was filled in her lungs. Thor explained everything to his parents.

All these calamities occured because Freya told Njord that Sigyn was missing and a body was found. Most probably everyone assumed it as Sigyn's body. The sea was calm when a messenger was sent to tell Njord about Sigyn's well being.

Sigyn woke up after some days and when Loki saw her spending time with Thor, he felt jealous. They were quite busy in each other. Spending time together on the rainbow bridge or gardens or in forests.

They went for hunt one day. They were hunting an asgardian animals. Sigyn and Thor were in different boats and the animal was very cunning. In hunting they were laughing but it turned the whole situation when Thor's boat became uncontrollable and collided in Sigyn's boat. But Sigyn stopped it on the right time with magic.

She took Thor to the healing room even when he told her it was a small scratch. She bandaged his wounded arm and she was almost crying. He lifted her face to look in her eyes. When their eyes met, she hugged him. "If something happened to you... I..."

"But nothing happened" he pulled her closer. "Yes?"

She held his face and kissed him like no one could come in between them. But really, is there no space between them? Will no one come in between them?

One day Sigyn saw Sif and tried to talk to her. "Sif, how are you?"

Sif rolled her eyes and kept on working. Sigyn said again "Sif, I know whatever I did was wrong and that's why I have come here to apologise. I am sorry Sif. Shall we become friends again?" Sigyn extended her hand but Sif clapped her palm.

"Go to hell" and Sif left. Sigyn felt very sad watching her once good friend behaving like this.

A voice spoiled her mood more. "I never knew that the one's who hurt others, sometimes get hurt themselves"  
Loki came in front of her and smirked. Sigyn sighed and tried to leave when he held her hand and pinned her to the nearest wall pressing his body in her fully. "Nice to meet you too, betrayal"

"I want to go Loki"

Loki whispered in her ear "I know I should respect your decision but when have I ever obeyed you"

He pressed his lower abdomen more in her and she threw her head backward closing her eyes. "Uhh... I betrayed you once, you betrayed me once. I think it's settled between us now" she pushed him aside and walked away from him.

"When did I betrayed you?" He asked her.

She turned. "You called me on midgard but never came their to meet me. Oh no... sorry you are not betrayal. You are a trickster because even betrayals care for others but tricksters only do everything for their own pleasure"

Loki raised his eyebrows "why would I call you on midgard?"

"To mock me, show me that I am a fool. To make a show for everyone to see and rejoice. How desperate I was to meet you? How you ruined my feelings easily? To show everyone that I loved you but you never did. That you have moved on but I haven't. To show how much you hate me...." She gave him another hard push.  
"Hate me... hate me but I'll never stop loving you"

She again tried to leave but this time Loki pulled her into a kiss and she kissed him back. When he thought she was about to relax, he left her. He wanted to punish her and what's more greater than to leave her unsatisfied. She looked at him in confusion and he smiled. "You still need me"

Thor came there searching for Sigyn and stood between them looking at the situation. "Sigyn is everything alright? Tell me if he touched you I will kill him"

Sigyn kept on staring at Loki "nevermind" and she left.

Loki thought this is going to be fun. Taking revenge and teasing his brother and Sigyn. He smirked and raised his eyebrows to Thor and left. "You made her lips little hard to kiss" he teased Thor.

Thor's blood boiled because this is not game for him. Not anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Next days were hard for Sigyn, Loki was trying his best to disturb her. She wanted all privacy with Thor but wherever they went he disturbed them somehow.

So many days passed in Thor's company but Sigyn can't ignore the fact that her heart loves to have just one look of Loki. Since Njord came to asgard to take Sigyn back, Loki was no where to be seen.

One day Thor was sitting and Sigyn was laying on him half seated. He was holding her hands in his. It was a peaceful environment and Njord looked at the couple and he smiled. He went to discuss something important with Odin.

One bug sat on Sigyn's shoulder, she found it so beautiful and didn't shoved it away. Thor instantly threw it away. She said "it was a beautiful creature. Why did you do that?"

"It could be dangerous"

"But..." She smiled. She knew that Thor was becoming very overprotective about her.

He hugged her tightly like his most precious thing. "Sigyn come with me"

He took her to her room and everything went same as when she came in his room for the first time as Sif. Dinner, dance and flowers... and bed in balcony.

He briefly went out of her room when a guard called him for work but he returned soon. They began kissing and both of them gave each other a satisfied and intimated night. She didn't let him go away even for a second.

When Sigyn woke up next morning, she made sounds to let Thor know that she's awake but no response was there. She turned and saw Thor was not on the bed and she called him. "Thor... Thor"

Thor came in the balcony completely dressed. "Good morning Sigyn"

Sigyn smiled and asked "where were you? I was looking for you"  
She was still naked.

He sat on the bed and examined her marvellous body. "I went because father called me and I was so tired after work that I went straight away to my room and fell asleep. I am sorry I didn't tell you last night"

Sigyn looked at him in horror and her eyes watered. "I don't like these kind of jokes, Thor"

He became serious "what joke?"  
She put her hand on her mouth and her body was shivering.  
"Sigyn?"

"Someone came to me last night, Thor. He was inhabiting you and we... I didn't know about that really. I am so sorry Thor. I am sorry" she hugged him.

Thor held her and said "not everyone in asgard could impersonate others except..." he pursed his lips and left her there.

He went straight away to Loki's chambers. Loki was sitting deep in his thoughts with his breakfast waiting on the table when Thor came and threw punch on his face. The fight broke in and both brothers were ready to confront each other.  
"How dare you touch her? She is not yours"

"Was she not satisfied with my performance? Have I left her unsatisfied? That's why you came here because she is craving for me"

"I will kill you... she is mine"

"When does that happened?"  
Thor stopped and there was silence for a moment.  
"She is mine and always mine. There is no one who could satisfy her needs like I do. We are made for each other"

Thor beat Loki into a crap until there was all blood on his face and he was about to die. Loki didn't used his magic as if he voluntarily wanted to loose this fight.

He was already defeated. Going in Sigyn's room was a plan to check her feelings but when she started getting cosy and intiated everything between them. Loki couldn't believe it and that night he slept with Sigyn but it was a pure defeat for him. He lost her that day and he didn't wanted to live afterwards.

Thor beat him until Sigyn came and stopped him. She checked Loki's heartbeat and breaths and she took him to healing rooms. Thor was looking at her with deadly glare so she let Eir treat Loki.

Thor left Sigyn but she followed him. "Thor... Thor" she came running and stopped him by holding his arm.

"You are still saving that man who did this to you"

"Thor he did that, yes... but that doesn't mean we will kill him"

Thor showed his index finger which startled her. "You... still care for his life"

"Thor, don't you? He is your brother"

Thor got reminded it by someone and for a second he realised that he actually forgot it. He exited the healing room taking Sigyn with him. He had became so selfish that he couldn't see Sigyn around Loki anymore.

At night Sigyn slipped away from her chambers and went to see Loki. No body knew how to treat him but Sigyn does so that night hiding from everyone she healed Loki fully. Eir was successful in keeping Loki alive but Sigyn healed all his wounds and bandaged all of them properly.

Loki woke up when Sigyn was on the door to leave. "Sigyn"  
She glanced at him and hid. "Sigyn I know you are there"

She came to him and he handed over a slip to her in which an address was written. Sigyn took it and watched him questionably.

"Go there... you'll find out who is betrayal. But last night... I tricked you" he started laughing and Sigyn slapped him.

She went away but not from Loki's heart. He asked norns why didn't they killed him? What's there to live anymore?


	9. Chapter 9

Sigyn went to nidavellir on the given address and found a house of dwarfs. She knocked the house and door opened automatically. She entered the house and walked the corridors finding someone to talk to. At last a dwarf took her to Hambli, another dwarf.

Hambli asked "what are you doing here? Who are you?"

Sigyn replied "I am Sigyn from vanaheim and..."

Hambli cut her off "oh Freya's daughter... I see you are no less beautiful than her"

"I preferred to be called queen of vanaheim rather than freyadottir"

"What brings the ruler of vanaheim here?"

"Can you tell me is Loki a betrayal?"

"No"

"How could you say that? Give me a reason at least"

"Because I know who is betraying you but showing you that Loki is tricking you"

"Who is that?"

"Every service has it's cost my queen"

"What you want?"

"Your bracelet"

Sigyn hid her betrothal string. "Ask for something else. It is so precious to me"

"Fine, my son wants to spend one night with you"

"I am the queen of vanaheim you lowly creature"

"Patience queen... patience because when someone forces to ask out things from me I usually forget the answers forever"

She took off her circlet "take this"

Hambli laughed "we have your crown already"  
He showed her crown and she instantly recognise it as her coronation crown.

"You stole my things that day"

"Ask me who told us to do so"

"Who?"

"Your mother"

"What?" She was shocked.

Hambli continued "she sent you the letter in Loki's handwriting. She gave me money to write it in his handwriting. Next she told Njord that you are lost and someone took you and Thor, may be kidnapped. She knew Njord will be worried and this will create irregularities in oceans and she hoped that you would die in those killing waves and calamities"

"She can't be my mother"

"She is but who knows whether you are Odr's daughter or not"  
Sigyn looked at him in shock. He laughed looking at Sigyn.  
"Just kidding, queen of vanaheim. You are royal blood thats the problem. Freya wanted to rule but the throne is directly transferred to you, that's why she wanted to finish you from always. Specially since you start loving Loki and begins to neglect her orders"

"Why are you telling me this now? I haven't paid you"

"Loki came here and he paid us. He told me to tell you the truth when you approach me"

She nodded and turned to go back. Hambli said something again "you know he loves you"

Sigyn watched him "he did but not now"

"He still does. I saw it in his eyes"

She came back by bifrost and went running. Grabbed her skirt in her hand from one side and ran staright away in Loki's chambers.

He was standing in the balcony, she came and kissed him. She held him in her arms and his back touched the grille. She kissed his neck like crazy. His nerves were feeling relieved to have her back on him. He laced his fingers in her hairs to press her more in him.

She placed the crook of her knee on the railing and press his bulge deep between the centre of her thighs. Just in one snap his clothes and her undergarment were gone.

Her hands started roaming around his body and her mouth dug in his neck. She was hugging him tightly and guided him in her. She began moving and they made loud sounds. At last when they were breathing hard and Loki came he remembered the night before, she was doing it with him as Thor. He felt a bubble of rage again.

When she was panting for breaths in his hairs, he said. "You need me, betrayal"

Sigyn raised her head to see his face. Why he is still calling her betrayal?

He explained "it is proved that I haven't tricked you but this doesn't remove your title, betrayal. You betrayed me again sleeping with Thor. You are betraying me continuously but you still need me. Look at yourself" he moved within her harshly and she groaned.  
"Say it you need me"

Sigyn felt angry he still didn't understand her love. She moved away from him and pushed him off the balcony. "No... this is my revenge for last night"  
She did magic to reappear his clothes on his body and he fell from first floor but he was safe.


	10. Chapter 10

Thor was desperate to talk to Sigyn when he heard maidens talking about Loki and Sigyn getting intimated. He was happy too, to heard Njord's offer to Odin about binding him and Sigyn in relation. He wanted to talk about so many things but Sigyn was taking so much time to bath.

When she came out and after watching Thor standing there she dismissed the maiden. He hugged her and kissed her. "Love, I have a good news for you"

"What?"

"My father and your grandfather have decided to bind us in marriage"  
Sigyn's smile vanished away.  
"What happened? You are not happy to listen this?"

She put a hand on her chest. "No it's just... how does that idea occur in their mind?"

"Your grandfather proposed it"

"And Allfather accepted it?"

"Yes and so do I, love. Njord wants to listen what you think about it? And I already know what will be your answer" he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it.

"But how could you and Allfather said yes"

"What you mean, love?"

"You both know... I am betrothed to Loki"

Thor's face turned serious. "Father knows that I love you and you also love me dearly. Everything you did earlier was just part of your plan"

"No... no that was not... that was not"  
She turned her back towards him and stepped away.

"Does that mean you still love him?"

"Yes" she said in merely audible whisper.

He came in front of her and held her shoulders. "Does that mean you didn't love me?"

"I love you but..."

"But what?" He grabbed her forearm. "You are still wearing it. It means you love him"

"Thor... " she didn't know what to say.

"Do you love me Sigyn?" He laced his fingers in her hairs and bored his eyes into her's.

"I do..."

"Then take this string off... now"

Her heart started racing and she couldn't be able to form any excuse not to take that string off. "I can't..."

"Why?"

"Because I... I can't"  
She was almost crying with frustration.

"Sigyn, it's either me or him. Your grandfather wants to listen your decision. If you love me you better came down without this string. If not, you are never going to see me again. My string or his string... choice is yours"  
He left the room in great tensed atmosphere in which Sigyn only cried for hours.

At last she made decision and came to halls where Njord, Odin, Thor and Loki were sitting and discussing political plans. Thor saw she came with no betrothal string which made him happy. She came to Njord and said "grandfather, you want to know my decision about Thor and my marriage, I am ready for it. One more thing, I want to go to vanaheim as soon as possible please"

Loki was stunned to listen what she said. Something broke in him and he discovered that day that Sigyn no longer wore their betrothal string. He casted his eyes down in disgust. She is a perfect example of perfidy but then why she didn't seem so happy? And why her eyes are red? Loki thought. He quit thinking about her and left the halls. He couldn't take it anymore.

Sigyn went to vanaheim without talking to anyone. Her heart was feeling pain like her soul was breaking into two. She kept on thinking about Loki calling her betrayal and Thor saying her that it's either him or Loki that she could love but the truth is... She loved both of them.

Freya entered Sigyn's rooms. "You called me?"

Sigyn was laying on her bed she didn't faced her mother and pointed in the direction of table. "There is something for you"

Freya went to the table and opened the box which was on the table. There was the coronation crown in it and Freya freezed to see it. She asked hesitantly "where did you find it?"

"You know it, mother"  
Sigyn walked towards Freya, took crown from her and placed it on her head.  
"It's yours now"

Freya peered Sigyn in surprise. "Mine?"

"I don't want to be queen anymore, mother. It's yours... Everything is yours just take it"  
She went her bed again and laid down there.

Freya came to her and sat on the bed "I am sorry, Sigyn. I..."

"It's alright mother. We all do mistakes. If I loose you too... what would be left there for me to call mine. I've forgiven you"

Freya felt ashamed that she could never be a good mother to Sigyn. "Sigyn child..."

"Mother I... I want to take rest please close the door before going"

Freya was dishearted for making her child's life a miserable one but she left Sigyn alone. In the lonliness and darkness Sigyn spoke to no one in particular but to herself "I've already lost everything... there is no one I could call my own. No one to love me... no one to get worried for me, nobody to cry for me... no one mine..."

Tears slipped from her eyes... Loki she called in emptiness and her heart ached again.

Looking at the stars, Sigyn... Loki called again and again causing himself to cry more and more. Breaking his own heart more and more.

Sigyn... called by Thor in his dreams. He was in heaven marrying to his love.


	11. Chapter 11

It was decided that betrothal will take place in vanaheim. Afterwards Thor will stay on vanaheim to know the people there and most importantly he will know his bride-to-be more. Loki couldn't take it anymore and finally got permission to stay with Thor in vanaheim.

When Njord found Freya wearing the queen's crown he asked for explanation, Sigyn said she had relinquished her rights to Freya as she wanted to concentrate on her own life but she assured her mother that she will make her a permanent queen soon.

Thor was betrothed to Sigyn soon. Loki stared Sigyn throughout the ceremony but she didn't have courage to look at him. Loki's eyes always speak more than him. Loki's voice keep on echoing in her mind 'betrayal'. She couldn't tell whether it was her mind or Loki was really talking to her in her mind.

Thor didn't left Sigyn alone for whole day. When she finally found her bed at night she couldn't be able to sleep. That should be the happiest day of her life but she found more joy in remembering Loki and her betrothal.

Next day she went to gardens with Thor and saw her sisters were playing and having great time with Loki. She stilled watching that until Thor held her.

They went to Loki. Thor asked "Loki what you all are doing?"

Before Loki could speak Sigyn's sisters spoke "we were talking and we find out that your brother is an amazing person"  
They were touching him all over. One of them said "we have decided to marry him"

Thor raised his eyebrows "all of you?"

A collective yes was received.

Thor spoke to Loki "wow brother you are doing great job here"

Loki shrugged his shoulders and made a face as he was proud of him. He glanced at Sigyn's expression who was not looking at him and staring the ground lost in her thoughts. At last she spoke "mother will decide whether you all could marry him or not. A man can only have one wife but rest of you could be his lovers"

"No, we all want to marry him"

Thor teased Loki "hmm brother would you be able to keep all of them happy?"  
A strange annoyed and jealous tone could be heard in brothers conversation.

Loki smiled "ofcourse when will spell of creating self-multiples will work. I could easily satisfy them all"  
He looked at Sigyn.  
"And at the same time"

She glared in his eyes for few moments and then cast them aside. She went from there.

Freya heard her daughters and odinsons. Her daughters expressed their desire to marry the dark prince but Sigyn interrupted "mother there is a rule in vanaheim that a man could only marry one woman"

One of her sister spat out "you are jealous because we have better man than yours"

Sigyn glanced at Thor who looked a little pissed off then she turned to her mother. "Mother the rule..."

Freya cut her off "if they all are agreed and Loki is agreed then there is no problem. Are you ready for it, Loki?"

Loki stood up "yes ofcourse, your highness. I would love to marry your daughters"

Freya said "fine then... Sigyn?"

Sigyn held her hands to cover her eyes and her elbows rested on her kness as she was sitting. Her voice could tell there are tearing in her eyes "do whatever feels right to you mother. Everyone should remain happy"  
She stood up and went to her room. She cut Loki's betrothal string which is kept hidden from everyone until now.

She was crying loudly when Thor entered her chambers. "Crying for him?"  
She raised her head from the pillow.  
"If you still cared for him that much... why to marry me?"

"You should have knocked if you don't want to see me in this position"

"I wanted to see the real you. You still love him, Sigyn. Then what's this betrothal for?" Thor was in pain.  
"I loved you with all my heart but never once in my life I saw those feeling reflected in your eyes, Sigyn"  
Sigyn clenched her heart, she couldn't listen it anymore.  
"We are going to marry but never ever you claim me as yours. I never forced myself upon you, I have even started feeling you when you were around. Sigyn, I love you... why are you doing this to me?"

Sigyn lost her patience then "and I did nothing for you so far?"

Thor asked "what have you done?"

Sigyn sighed and looked at him in disbelief. She was left with nothing to say "get out of here"  
She broke betrothal string and gave it to Thor.  
"Take this with you. You both don't deserve me. Get out now" she screamed loudly and he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all these characters so if anyone's becaming a villain here, I am sorry but its just an imaginary story...  
> Please tell me are you feeling the emotions of Sigyn...  
> Feel free to tell my mistakes...


	12. Chapter 12

Thor met Loki in the way back to his chambers. Loki saw string in his hand and found out it's Sigyn's string as Thor's string was still on his wrist. "Ooo... brother something happened?"

Thor shouted "you happened"  
He pushed him.

Loki clenched his jaw tightly and threw Thor away in the corridor using magic. "Why? Your ex-betrothal still miss me? How incapable you are... can't even satisfy her needs properly, can't make her happy"

Thor summoned his hammer and fight took serious turn. Both fought each other fiercely and they didn't care about each other. Both were claiming Sigyn as own, both were beating the other, both were causing destruction in the palace.

Lots of blood was shred but no one was stopping. It's like the fight will end on one's death. Soon the news was delivered to vanir royals and they came running to see what happened but until then both were gravely injured. When Sigyn arrived, Thor was clenching Loki's throat and Loki was panting for breaths. Thor himself couldn't be able to stand.

Sigyn screamed "leave him... just leave him" she pushed Thor aside.  
Thor left him and Loki fell on the floor coughing hard. Thor was also having wobbling legs.

Both were taken to the medical halls and Sigyn treat Loki herself because she only knew that how to treat him. He said "It all happened because of you. You never loved anyone and we are morons to fight for your love"

Sigyn fought her tears back and finished her work. She came out of medical halls immediately. Her life had become so much frustrated and hard to handle. She couldn't imagine how much her life changed in last one year.

She did everything to make Thor happy but he wasn't acknowledging it, he can't see her efforts. Sigyn was so much in love with Thor that she took him that night. What was her fault if it turned out to be Loki impersonating him? Another reason which made Sigyn stuck in the middle was her conversation with Frigga.

Sigyn remembered the day when Thor beat Loki for impersonating him. When Sigyn was coming to her chambers after treating Loki, Frigga called her in the room. Frigga was encouraging Sigyn to concertrate on Loki.

For a moment Sigyn was shocked how could a mother choose one child's happiness upon the other. But Frigga continued "Loki is our adopted son. I know you know it Sigyn"  
Sigyn looked up at her.  
"I've read your mind. You know, what's special about you Sigyn? You know it... you know about him yet you still love him. And you know what's special in him, Sigyn? That he loves you... still"  
Sigyn's waterline filled with tears.  
Frigga studied her and she could tell Sigyn wanted someone to say that thing, to tell her that Loki still love her.  
"You could love anyone and certainly there are many... who could love you, may be more than Loki does. But Sigyn, there will be no one Loki could love more than he does you"  
Sigyn felt goosebumps. Frigga is also a wordsmith.  
Frigga stood up and started walking.  
"We raised him and Thor equally but somehow he always felt the neglected one. In you, he found love... that he always wanted. That's why when he came to know that these all were your plans, he couldn't be able to handle that you never loved him. He wants you Sigyn. There is need to show him that you still cared"

Sigyn stood up and asked "what about Thor?"

Frigga assured "my dear, he will find out his love in someone else but Loki would never love anyone ever again. I know him... trust me"

 

Sigyn didn't feel when her tears slipped on her cheeks. When still felt cool breeze blowing and black clouds forming, she understood condition of Thor's heart. And she knew well Loki's condition too. She is betrayal for both of them. Her mother also never loved her, she didn't have anything to live for. She had lost everything. What will she do now?

She started walking and went deep in forest. She started running... like running from her fate, her life. She kept on running for hours. All thoughts, all talks, every situation occupied her mind and her mind filled with millions of depressed matters that she can't handle. Fog started growing in her way but she kept on running and got lost in that fog.


	13. Chapter 13

When Thor and Loki realised that Sigyn had gone somewhere and guards got order to find her, then they felt guilty that they said her all those things. They couldn't be able to find her. At last, it was asked from Heimdall to search Sigyn. He saw her on muspelheim going towards fire pond of norns.

They thought that Sigyn was going to die but death was coming to her more hurriedly. Heimdall saw Surtur was coming to kill Sigyn. Brothers used bifrost to directly reach the position. When they reach there Sigyn was gone, they had to find her but she was only some miles away from them. Loki saw Surtur going somewhere with his big sword and they know he was following Sigyn.

Thor attacked Surtur and Loki casted spells to stop him. Loki teleported on Surtur's neck and from there he saw Sigyn going to a cave. He stabbed Surtur's eye but his eyes were of fire. He could still see but he dropped his sword. While Thor was stopping Surtur from going to Sigyn, Loki lifted his sword with magic and was trying he best to keep it away from Surtur's reach.

Loki went in the direction of the cave but it was too late Sigyn already entered in fire pond and flames were dancing around her. Her clothes, hair and body started burning but she was not screaming, she was crying. Loki's heart drop at this scene. He fell on his knees and screamed "Sigyn...."

 

Sigyn was talking to norns and all she was feeling was pain of her heart. "I want to die. Please take me away"

Norns talked to her "you don't like your fate?"

"No i hate it and I hate my life... I hate living"

"Your destiny will take you to your love, Sigyn. No matter what"

"I don't want anything... I just want to be freed from this body"

"You can't refuse the gift we have given you, your life is a gift Sigyn. Just acknowledge it"

"I can't" Sigyn shouted.

"Alright, we could do something to ease your life"

 

Loki lost all his hopes when norns throw Sigyn's naked body out of the pond. Loki saw the body and it was healing, he hairs were also restoring. He wrapped her body with his cape. He picked up her body and kissed her several times. "Sigyn... Sigyn"  
He shook her.

She woke up and called "Thor" in a feeble voice.  
She sat up and saw Thor fighting outside the cave.

"Sigyn, are you alright?" Loki asked but she ignored and picked up the sword with magic and went to fight with Thor.

Loki was still in shock. He sat there for sometime thinking that he might have lost his love that day. All because his own mistake. When she is there and he is there and they both love each other then why not forget everything and love her instead of punishing her.

Loki came out and all three of them fought Surtur. Finally they were able to faint him and escaped from there.

They came back walking to vanaheim, Sigyn knew the way. Thor said "Sigyn I am so sorry for my behaviour. You could choose whoever you want to and live with the one you love. It will hurt me but I will manage. I don't want to see you in pain anymore and Loki also agreed upon same. Right Loki?"

Loki nodded.

Sigyn cleared "what choice, love? I thought we are going to get married. How could I think about your brother like that? He is also going to marry my sisters so... why do you say such stupid thing. Are you... haww... are you doubting me?"  
She turned to Loki "Prince Loki, please tell him there is nothing like that between us"

Both brothers were shocked. What happened exactly?  
Loki just nodded.

Sigyn continued "do you still have doubt on me, love?" She held Thor's waist.  
Thor just shook his head and was confused of her behaviour.

"Good" she kissed him.  
And way back to palace, Loki stayed behind them and Sigyn kept on discussing their wedding details. She was looking so happy and fresh.

Loki accepted that she had chosen his brother and he showed that he is happy with her decision as promised. But loosing his love is hard for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fire pond is pond similar to the one Thor went to... in avengers age of ultron...


	14. Chapter 14

Soon everyone suspected that Sigyn's memory was altered. Surely norns did it. All her memories with Loki were erased and she only remembered good memories about Thor. Everything was seem fine except Loki.

Loki was wandering like ghost in his room, thinking about how norns hate him. Is he that bad? He couldn't live without Sigyn. He couldn't take it anymore and on the day Sigyn's wedding date with Thor was decided, he went to Sigyn to talk.

She was trying her jewellery for the wedding day when Loki came in her room. "I want to talk to you privately, Sigyn"

She dismissed all her maidens. "What you want to talk about, prince?"

"Sigyn... how could you forget everything?"

"What everything?"

"Sigyn, you are mine and I am yours... do you forget everything, love?" He held her hands.

She pulled her hands away. "How dare you touch me and call me love?"

Loki came to held Sigyn's shoulder "Sigyn we love each other. You love me but someone erased your memory. You and I are meant to be... Sigyn I love you... I love you"

Sigyn slapped him. "You have gone out of your mind. I am betrothed to Thor and my marriage is fixed with him. Go away from here before I call Thor and tell him what his brother think about his love"

"Sigyn I..."

"Get out now"

 

Loki tried many attempts to convince Sigyn but she never believed him. He created all those situations where he felt he showered all his love to her... alfheim's red flower valley, maiden's bathroom, their betrothal, Loki casting spell so that every male seem Loki to Sigyn and so on. But in spite of all that she was not ready to trust him.

One day Freya saw Loki crying in the forest. It was end of his patience and he couldn't commit suicide so he went to forest and cried there alone. Openly he talked to himself and cried with all his heart. He went weak and fell on the ground. He cried and felt like crying until death. Freya was passing by forests when she noticed Loki crying alone and she understood why.

Freya came to Sigyn who was selecting flowers for the wedding day. She was so gay and enthusiastic for her wedding. Freya thought about not to spoil her daughter's happiness but she felt guilty for separating Loki and Sigyn.

Sigyn watched her mother had arrived. "Ah... mother, so tell me which one of these would be better for the wedding?"

Freya smiled and picked the white one. Sigyn's relationship with Freya was also better since she came back from muspelheim. Freya watched her daughter ordering maidens how decorations would be. She went to her and her held arm. "Dear, I want to show you something"

"Oh mother I don't have time, please. I'll come afterwards"

"Sigyn, your wedding is after two weeks but this needs immediate attention"

Sigyn went with her and she took Sigyn to jungle and showed her a man lying on the ground. "Look at that man..."

"What happened to him, mumma?"

"He loves someone and she also loves him but..."

"But?"

"His lover has forgotten him. He is in pain and his lover was very similar looking to you"  
Freya patted on Sigyn's shoulder and left her there.

Sigyn went and saw it's Loki. She felt guilty to treat him wrongly. 

Loki saw a gown and without looking up he said "Sigyn" voice hoarse with tears.

He sat up with difficutly and she kneeled. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you care for me?"

She placed him on his cheek. "That's why I asked"

"I am trying to drain off your memories from my mind" he laid again. "But nothing is going away. More I cry the more memories were disturbing my mind"

"Come, lets go back"

"Back?"

She pulled his hand. "Come on"

She took him to stables and from there, they went to alfheim on horses. This time she took him to that red flower valley and asked "what did you do here?"

He faced her towards the big rock and made words again just like last time and then Sigyn heard in her mind 'now say all those together'. "I love you" slipped from her mouth.

She turned towards Loki, held his face and kissed him. After few moments, she realised what she was doing. She backed off "I am sorry... I am so sorry. I don't know what happened to me. Please don't tell Thor about it"

Loki asked "you... you haven't remind anything? I thought your memories are back"

"No... my memories are not back yet. They will come soon" she assured him because she thought that he is missing his lover.


	15. Chapter 15

Sigyn was thinking about her recent visit to alfheim. She never felt so much comfortable in kissing someone first time. Her lips danced against his lips like they knew each other from years. She couldn't took her mind out of Loki. She told herself that she should be thinking about her wedding not about anything else.

Sigyn saw Loki wandering in gardens and her sister's were dying for his attention. When she went there, her sisters left. Loki had already said no to their marriage proposal.

Sigyn asked him "want to show me some other realm too?"  
She was dying to know Loki and his love story more.

Loki took her to midgard from a shortcut that he knew. He took her to disco and they danced. She was enjoying her life to the fullest and she asked sipping her drink. "Did you brought me here too?"

"No but I wanted to"

She looked at him sipping from glass and she felt like biting those lips. She absentmindedly bit her lower lip. Loki intrupped her gaze. "I am all yours"

He came closer to her. She tried her level best to control her heart but his hand on her back increased her heartbeat more. He leaned forward to kiss her but she said "I can't betray him, Loki"

"You have no idea whom you should be faithfull to"  
He kissed her. Everytime when they had kissed was flashed in her mind and she felt like never leaving his lips. 

 

They started going out everyday and their relationship was growing at good speed. She didn't remember anything but the new memories that were building in her mind was so much amazing. One day Loki slipped into her room.

She was reading a book laying on tummy side on the bed. Loki startled her "boom". She threw book towards him in fear and he laughing.

She held his waist as he laid upon her "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to meet you. Haven't seen you whole day"

"Yeah, I was checking my gown fittings"

"Wedding gown?"

She nodded and he turned serious. "So you are marrying him" he sat up.

She also sat up "Loki, your lover has forgotten you but Thor still remembers me. I can't betray my love to fill the place of your lover"

"You are my lover, Sigyn"

"She looked like me. I am not her"

"Who told you all these things?"

"Mother"

After a long pause... "you know what Sigyn, do whatever you want to do. Who am I to interfere in your private matter. After all I am nothing. I was ready to die that day, you took me back. Shouldn't have brought me from there. You should have let me rot there. I am going don't come to find me again"

Before he could go away she stopped him and started kissing him. Soon they heard heavy footsteps coming towards room and she casted invisibility spell on Loki. Thor came in and talked to Sigyn. She tried her level best to end the conversation soon and sent Thor away soon.

That was the day she became betrayal to Thor and started moving towards Loki again. She felt emptiness in Thor's love and escaping with Loki and spending time with him hiding from everyone was much more intriguing for her.


	16. Chapter 16

"Loki"

"Hmm"

"Tell me about your lovestory"  
Sigyn asked Loki as he was almost going to sleep.

"You..." Loki thought not to tell her about her plans to visit asgard for the first time.  
"You were most beautiful person I had ever seen on asgard and when I came to know that you are single, I did everything possible to court you"

"And you succeeded?"

"Yes"  
He was playing with her hairs.

"Then how did Thor came in my life?"

"You started loving me and Thor also loved you. One misunderstanding drift us apart and that's when Thor occupied my space"

"What was that misunderstanding?"

"It's better not to remember all that again"

She laid on his chest again and after few minutes she asked him "Loki"

"What?"

"I don't know about past but I love to spend time with you now"

"Your wedding is in seven days"

Her heart raced faster listening that and she held Loki more tightly. Then a thought struck her mind. "Loki, did we slept together ever?"

Loki smiled thinking about their first night together. She smacked on his chest. "Tell me don't smile"  
He still didn't replied and kept smiling. She slided to face him. "Did I do something weird the first time?"

"No"

"Prove it"

"What?"

"That we did that"

"There is a cut mark on your inner thigh. You fell in the childhood from the top of the tree to its branch and cut your lower abdomen to inner thigh. I don't understand what love you have for thorny plants"

She saw him with wide eyes "how do you know?"  
She put hand on her mouth in shock.

"Because I've seen it"

"You've seen my everything... and I know nothing about you. That's so unfair"  
She tugged on his tunic.  
"Show me" she said in husky voice.

She bit her lip and Loki pulled her on him. "I will do this work of biting your lip, princess"

"Take it off"

"Do your works yourself"

She sat up laughing. "I was joking"

"I am not in joking mood now" 

He took off her strap down and kissed her shoulder. She was feeling relaxed under his touch. Every kiss was sending another chilling wave in her body. She also dug her mouth in his neck. She was experiencing shortage of space to kiss. She tore his tunic from neck.

He unzipped her gown and when he was about to took off her gown she stopped him. When his fingers brushed her breast, she felt it wrong. "Loki this is infidelity. I can't betrayal Thor"

"You have no idea where your fidelity lies"  
He returned to her body.

She also thought that she knew nothing and let her feelings grow for him. They were under the water fall inside a cave. He took all her clothes and she torn all his. He took her under the waterfall and gave her new experience and memory of their intimacy and love making.

After his breaths became normal, she said. "Loki, I..."

Loki cut her "you want more... I know it, love. You always want more"

Sigyn accepted now that he had really slept with her earlier.


	17. Chapter 17

Thor had suspicions as Loki and Sigyn were acting differently. He asked Sigyn so many times about her less involvement in wedding works but she cunningly cover it up everytime.

Loki tried his level best not to think about Sigyn's wedding. It's not a event that is uncertain to occur but there are less than two days remaining.

Loki went to Sigyn that night and asked this question. "Sigyn, if you'll get married then?"

"Then what?"

"Sigyn don't act like you don't know"

"Loki I don't want to talk about it"

"Two days are left Sigyn. When will we talk about this then?"

"Loki, don't you think I am also worried about it but I choose to spend time with you while I still can"

"And after marriage"

"I will take you as my lover"  
Loki was silently staring her.  
"What? Don't make it more difficult for me Loki"

Loki left her room without any word more.

For two days he didn't met her and she tried to find a way out to keep Loki in her life. On the wedding day, she was ready as a bride. Beautifully dressed but her heart was thinking about Loki. A guard gave a letter to her maiden.

She read the letter in Loki's handwriting stated that he was going to die if she wanted to save him. Come and save him. He is there, where she loved to meet him before. Where all colours could be seen and all people become insect. 'That's how important you are, Sigyn' a memory flashed in her mind.

She picked up her gown from one side and left the room. She wandered where to find him but she didn't had that much time. She forced her mind to think... think. She thought if everything between them happened in asgard that place would definitely be on asgard.

She called Heimdall and came to asgard. She asked Heimdall "Is Loki here?"

"Yes" he replied.

"Where?"

"You have to remember yourself, your highness"

She ran towards castle and as she came running, memories of the night Loki took her to highest tower struck her mind. She went running on the stairs. As if she remembered every path by heart.

Loki was standing in the balcony. " Loki"

He turned "I knew you will come dear. I knew it you will remember everything"

She held his face "there is no need to remind anything stupid. Our present is enough for me to love you"

Loki looked in her eyes hopefully "you... love me, Sigyn?"

"Ofcourse, I love you so much. I can't live without you"

"I love you too, Sig..."

She kissed him thoroughly. After few moments, "aahhh... what about my wedding"

Loki smirked. "You will get married today, love"


	18. Chapter 18

Sigyn was nervous, she was walking down the aisle and was worried about what will happen now. The ceremony went slowly and she was under a veil nobody could see her face right.

When Thor picked up her veil and saw, it was not Sigyn but someone else. Thor was shocked, the entire wedding was done and they just have to seal it with a kiss. But this is not Sigyn.

Everyone started murmuring but they kissed. The wedding was completed. Odin came to Thor and shook him. "What have you done? she is not Sigyn"

 

Sigyn was sure Loki won't be able to do anything so she decided to handle matter at her own level. She went to Thor before wedding. She was forbidden to see her groom before the ceremony but he won't exactly end up being her groom.

"Thor, I want to talk to you"

Thor was actually looking dashing in his wedding dress. He was charming more than ever. "What happened, love? Why my bride is so desperate to meet me?"

She held his shoulders. It is hard to break his heart. "Thor, I..." her heart was beating like hell.  
"I love... Loki and I can't marry you"

Thor's face fell and his eyes filled with water. Sigyn held him from going away. "Thor don't go please. Listen to me"  
She held his face but he didn't want to look at her. Tears slipped from his eyes.  
"Thor I tried... I tried my best to love you and I loved you but it's never only you in my heart. Loki never went from my mind. Even I don't have my memories still I fell for him"

Thor dropped on his knees. This time he burst into tears. She held his face and hugged him close to her chest. "Thor, I know it's hard but understand me please. I can't live without him but I can't see you in pain either. Please stop... stop crying please"

Thor spoke, his head still in her chest. "I love you so much... so much. I... I dream about this day and after this day. Life together with you Sigyn and our children. You becoming my queen and loving me forever... I... I hate you... go away" he shoved her away.  
"Go away"

She tried to embrace him again. "Thor..."  
She was also crying.

"No... go to Loki, he needs you. I will tackle myself. I can't tell this to anyone myself... you go tell everyone on my behalf that I don't want to marry"

She could understand his grief still. "Thor, I don't wanted to betray you. I am sorry... sorry"

He didn't allow her to touch himself again. "I understand, norns erased your memories still you find way back to Loki. He is your love... true love. I was a fool to intervene. I apologise Sigyn. Go now... everyone will be waiting"

She stood up but couldn't felt right to leave yet. She knelt again and took Thor's face. She could understand his pain. She kissed him, one last time just to transfer the love she had left in her heart for him. They kissed and that was the longest kiss they ever given to each other.

At last, she left and when she was at the door frame, Thor called "Sigyn"  
She turned. "Don't ever touch me again, please"  
She nodded. "Go now"

She went and he leaned on his bed and clenched his heart. He needed time alone. He had lost everything in one moment.

 

Sigyn felt inappropriate to go and tell everyone that Thor didn't want to marry her. That would be an insult to herself. She decided to go impersonating Thor. But when Thor came to the wedding hall. Everyone made him stand in the groom's place. Sigyn thought that when bride will not show she will get to speak but she showed.

She was shocked. The ceremony went in shock, who the hell is she? When the veil was lifted it was some other maiden. Sigyn was shocked and stood there. What will she do now?

Loki didn't have much time to think. He paced and think what should be done. Only one idea struck his mind. He went to talk to Sigyn that he will take her place as bride but Sigyn was not there in her room. He heard maidens footsteps approaching and he tranformed in Sigyn but he thought if Sigyn will show in the wedding, he will simply claim Thor as a husband. Afterwards, he will reveal his identity.

When the ceremony was over. Thor stood there and one kiss was left to seal the wedding. Loki pulled Thor to kiss and completed the wedding.

 

"What have you done? She is not Sigyn" Odin asked Thor. Thor was speechless.

Bride cleared "we are not married. Vows were not correct and I am not maiden. I am sorry, brother"  
Loki transformed into his own body and his voice turned into male.

Thor was stunned to see Loki and before anyone could scold Loki, Sigyn also took her own shape. She explained, "Thor sent me to tell everyone that... he want me and Loki to be together... and he can't marry me because I love Loki and Loki loves me"  
She looked in Loki's eyes. He smiled.

Thor came there and explained everything to everyone and requested everyone not to interfere further in Loki Sigyn's love.

Although they both signed with their own name still their marriage happened again and they kissed. This time Sigyn as bride and Loki as groom.

In the after party, Sigyn looked at Thor and mouthed 'thankyou' to him. He nodded and never looked at her again.

Loki gave a squeeze to her hand. She looked at him and smiled "I love you"

He kissed her temple. "I love you too, love"

Freya finally came and gave the crown back to Sigyn. And said loudly to let everyone hear. "I think you have given enough time to your personal life, now it's time to handle your responbilities, my queen"

Sigyn stood up and hugged Freya. "I wish all happiness for you, my daughter"

Njord said "indeed it's time to take your responsibilities back but we can't say your personal life has ended yet. It's just started. And now we have our prince to give vanaheim an heir to the throne"

Loki blushed like girl. Sigyn elbowed him. "What? I am the one who should be blushing"

"Yeah but you are forgetting I am your wife first and then your husband"  
Entire hall laughed loudly.

So she was his lover... forever....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will love to hear your views...


End file.
